Flames of the Heart
by Gold Testament
Summary: Finn has gone to see Flame Princess, but catches her cheating on him. What will happen to the two after something like this happens? Rated T for now, but may change to M in case of lemons. Rated T for sexual themes, possible sexual jokes, and a shirtless Marceline the Vampire Queen. This is my first Adventure Time story, so please be nice in your reviews.
1. Darkness, Frost, and Fire

**Hey this is Gold Testament coming at you. I admit I've actually read a few Adventure Time fics, and I've read FinnXMarceline pairings, FinnXBubblegum, and FinnXFlame Princess. In some FinnXMarceline stories there were some where Marceline cheats on Finn, there are some FinnXFlame Princess fics where Finn cheats on her, but I don't think I've see one where Flame Princess cheats on Finn. So I decided to write one. I know a ton of people are waiting for me to update Soldiers of the Skies, Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan, A Queen's Love, and Return of the Uzumakis, but you just have to be patient a couple more weeks. I am still in the Spring Semester of my college, and Finals start next Tuesday. After May 13 I will start working on more updates since I'm taking the Summer off.**

**Now here's the Disclaimer**

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

Talking: Most people in the show

_Thinking: _Most people in the show

(Talking): Lady Rainicorn

_(Thinking): _Lady Rainicorn

**Talking:** The Lich

* * *

Darkness, Frost, and Fire

It's was a beautiful and peaceful day, and such days were extremely rare all over the land of Ooo. Finn the Human was on his way to the house of his girlfriend Flame Princess. His best friend and adopted brother Jake the Dog was already spending the day with his beloved Lady Rainicorn and their kids, and Finn felt like his own girlfriend might be feeling a bit neglected since he had been busy for the past week having to constantly make sure Ooo was safe.

"_Man I hope Fp's been doing okay since last time I saw her. I'm glad I didn't make her and Ice King fight after that dream I had that night after she burned his buns for making fun of us for hugging a log."_ Finn thought to himself as he started to see his girlfriend's house right over the hill.

As soon as he saw her small burning house he broke into a sprint wanting desperately to see his beloved girlfriend for the first time in over a week. Once he arrived at her front door he knocked three times and waited before knocking again, finally after a while he entered Flame Princess' house. However, once he entered he wished he hadn't because as soon as he entered he saw Flame Princess sitting in her bed, her dress nearly off, making out with a topless Marceline who was still in her bra.

"W-What's going on here?!" Finn asked shocked out of his mind.

His voice actually did get the attention of the two women making out in front of him, but when they did they were also shocked.

"F-Finn what are you doing here?" FP asked stunned that she was caught cheating on Finn.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her and his friend.

"Well Ooo has been pretty peaceful lately that since there was no one in danger, and no missions requiring a hero, I thought that I could come and visit my girlfriend who I thought might have been feeling a little neglected." Finn began. "Instead of seeing my girlfriend's smiling face, however, I see her cheating on me with one of my closest friends!" Finn yelled before turning to glare at Marceline who actually flinched a little.

"You really were one of my closest friends Marcy, in fact before Jake introduced me to Flame Princess I actually had a crush on you." He started telling her. "Marceline I trusted you with my life, I even risked myself by putting on your dad's amulet filled with chaotic evil, just to save you from your dad and the Night-o-sphere, and this is how you repay me for that?!" Finn yelled to her.

Marceline started to tear up with Finn said all that to her, and Flame Princess was about to speak before Finn raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't say a word Flame Princess, we're over because of this, and truthfully… Nothing The Lich has done to me has ever been as painful as being betrayed by my closest friend and the love of my life." Finn told them before turning around, and leaving FP's house.

When he was a good distance away from her house Finn started thinking about what he should do next.

"_I can't go to Jake, he's notorious for giving me bad advice. Lady Rainicorn, I can't understand a word she says. The only one of their kids that might be cool would be Jake Jr.. Princess Bubblegum is definitely not the best person to go to, so the only two that would be good would be Ice King and Rattleballs."_ Finn thought to himself.

_**(Author's note: Yes, I said Rattleballs, while in this story Frost and Fire, Earth and Water, and the Red Throne have not happened, the events with Keoth, the blade of grass, Lemongrab going nuts, Lemonhope saving them, and Betty have all happened, but the citadel event has not.)**_

"Maybe Ice King can cheer me up. I can go to Rattleballs to lose myself in training another time." Finn spoke aloud before heading off to the Ice Kingdom.

As soon as Finn got into Ice King's castle he was met by the wizard's number one penguin.

"Hey Gunter." Finn greeted the little penguin who replied with a "Wenk."

"Where's Ice King?" Finn asked.

Before Gunter could "Wenk" again, Ice King flew in with a tied up Bubblegum.

"Ice King I thought you said you were going to quit kidnapping me!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at the old man.

"Oh come on Princess I didn't use a strong rope to tie you up with, so you could've escaped anytime." Ice King started to explain.

"Big goof was probably just bored, lonely, and wanted someone to hang with this time instead of wanting a wife." Finn whispered to Gunter who gave a little laugh heard by PB and Ice King.

"Finn?!" They both yelled together surprised to see the 16 year old teen already there.

"Hey guys." Finn said with a smile and wave.

"When did you get here and how did you know Ice King kidnapped me?" PB asked.

"I was here a couple minutes before you guys asking where Ice King was, and I didn't know he kidnapped you until he flew in with you." Finn replied.

"Wait why were you looking for me Finn?" Ice King asked completely serious and curious.

"*Sigh* I just caught Flame Princess my girlfriend for the past couple years cheating on me, and I needed someone to turn to that I actually could rely on and that was a very short list. You, Jake's daughter Jake Jr., and a candy robot named Rattleballs were the only ones on that list." Finn replied.

"Wait Finn there are more people you could've gone too." Bubblegum said.

"Jake's been infamous for giving me bad advice. I can't understand a word Lady Rainicorn says without you or Jake to translate for me. BMO would leak my problem to Jake. NEPTR would do the same because he hasn't experienced a lot of this. You princess, no offense but you may be brilliant about a lot of things, but saying that knowledge about romance and relationships is your weakness, would be the nicest understatement anyone can say with a straight face." Finn replied.

"What about Marceline, you didn't include her, and haven't you said that she's one of your closest friends?" PB asked.

"Marceline was the one Flame Princess cheated on me with." Finn said avoiding PB's shocked gaze.

"Wow I may be the Ice King, but for a girl to do that to her boyfriend… That's cold even for me." Ice King said with a slight shiver. "But that still doesn't explain why you came to me? What were the other two too busy?" I.K. asked.

"Actually Ice King you were the first one I came to see." Finn began surprising the two. "I know you tend to be annoying, but sometimes you're a good guy to be around. I figured hanging out with you a couple days might cheer me up after catching Flame Princess." Finn finished shocking the two more and tears started to from Ice King's eyes as he went to Finn and hugged him.

"Finn you don't know how much it means to me that you came here to ask my help. It can really help form a deep bond of friendship between the two of us." Ice King said happily.

**[Flame Princess' house when Finn left]**

Marceline and Flame Princess were both still in bed completely shocked at what had happened. Their affair had been revealed to Finn, and out of pain he left her. As soon as the reality of what happened came to her Flame Princess began to start crying.

"What have I done I just lost the one guy in Ooo that loves me." FP said as she cried.

As she wept Marceline wrapped Flame Princess in a hug to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry FP if I know Finn he's probably gone to Jake or someone else he's close to for comfort. All we have to do is get to him so you can try and get him back."Marceline told her.

"Do you think so?" FP asked uncertain.

"Please when you've been around that weenie as long as I have you tend to know his habits. I bet right now he's curled up in the fetal position surrounded by pictures of you crying his eyes out." Marcy replied.

"But what about you? Finn did catch us, and no longer calls you his friend." FP asked.

"Eh I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. If anything I could try and talk to my dad to help me get back his friendship." Marcy replied with a smile and a shrug.

While Marceline was talking Flame Princess was straightening out her dress and hair.

"Well what are we waiting for? I want my Finn back." FP said.

"Can I get my shirt back on first? Then we can hunt down Finn to apologize." Marceline asked.

"Fine but hurry up the sooner we go the sooner I can try and win back my human." Flame Princess said with determination burning in her fiery eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Adventure Time story. Remember people I have Final exams next week, so I got to do a ton of cramming this weekend. I know you want me to update my stories, and trust me I want to update them too. However, we have to be completely patient and wait for my final exams to be over with.**

**Gold Testament**


	2. Confrontations, Explanations, and Shock

**Hey it's G.T. coming at you once again, this time with the first update for my Adventure Time Fanfic. This is to tide my fans over a bit till I can complete the next chapter of Soldiers of the Skies. I will admit though that there is another Adventure Time story in my head based on a conspiracy theory which happens in the first episode of Season 6.**

**Anyway right now this one will actually have a thought based on some stories where Finn becomes the Ice Prince. There is also the fact that one of my reviews for this story actually asked for a bit of background in Marceline and FP's affair.**

**I am The7**: **Part of the chapter is all for you my friend.**

**Anyway I saw how chapter 1 barely got any reviews, but I'm hoping this can increase my reviews. Otherwise it will join my very first two stories as one of my unappreciated works.**

**Now it is time for the thing I hate most about writing… the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

Talking**: Most people in the show**

_Thinking**: **_**Most people in the show**

(Talking)**: Lady Rainicorn**

_(Thinking): _**Lady Rainicorn**

**Talking:**** The Lich**

* * *

Confrontations, Explanations, and Shock

**[Ice Kingdom]**

Finn had just finished explaining things to PB and Ice King, and currently the princess was a little disturbed by the Ice King's display of emotion while at the same time feeling hurt about what Finn had told her about not knowing a single thing about romance. However, what they didn't know was that outside the window on a magic carpet stood Betty the fiancé of Simon Petrikov, and as she floated there she had heard everything Finn had just said. Little did she know as she was thinking she was unaware that Princess Bubblegum had spotted her.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?" PB asked causing IK and Finn to turn to them.

"Betty?!" Finn said asked springing to the window/door.

"Hey Finn." Betty answered.

"Hey it's been a while hasn't it?" Finn began. "How have you been?" He asked his fellow human.

"You're right it has been a while." She began. "Last time we met was when Simon helped me come here from the past, me kicking Bella Noche's butt in order to turn Simon back into the Ice King to keep him alive." She added confusing PB and Ice King. "I've still been trying to find a way to free Simon of the Ice crown's influence, and I think I may have found one, but it's just as dangerous as asking the grandmaster wizard to help us." She finished.

"Okay can someone please tell us what you two are talking about?" Ice King asked with Bubblegum nodding in agreement.

"IK, PB, remember when Jake and I played Ice King's secret tapes and found out about a human named Simon Petrikov who was consumed by the crown and turned into the Ice King?" Finn asked making the princess nod.

"I still don't think that's true though." Ice King said.

"Well Betty is Simon's fiancé, and has been working hard trying to find a way to bring back Simon without causing him to rapidly age and die since the Ice King's crown is the only thing keeping them alive." Finn explained.

"So what is the dangerous plan she came up with to get her man back and possibly take me down?" Ice king asked.

"Well if the crown is granted to a new host willingly, than every side-effect, as well as all the influence of the crown itself will travel to the next host." Betty said.

"But wouldn't the Ice King just take over the consciousness of the other host after leaving Simon?" Bubblegum asked confused.

"Actually there is a way to prevent it, but the key is in the host candidate." Betty began. "I researched that someone with an unbreakable will and an extremely powerful mind can overcome the crown's corruption allowing them to have total control over their own mind." Betty explained.

"Wait the only person like that in the entire land of Ooo would be… Finn." Ice King said looking at the shocked hero.

"Wait why do you think Finn is the only one to fit the description?" Betty asked.

"Because Finn is the only one able to withstand the mind control of the Lich." Bubblegum said.

"Really?" Betty began. "I heard about the Lich being the ultimate evil that can control anybody, and Finn's the only one able to resist him?" Betty asked.

"Well Finn's done it twice already, so he should be able to handle the crown pretty well." PB said.

"Well Finn can you please take on all of the crown and restore Simon without letting him die?" Betty asked.

"As the hero of Ooo." Finn began. "I will do what I can to free your fiancé Betty." He answered.

"Thank you Finn." Betty said before turning to Ice King. "Ice King can you please hand over the crown and everything that goes with it except part of your immortality to Finn?" Betty asked.

"Oh sure the Ice Kingdom right of succession." Ice King said before taking off his crown. "I hereby bequeath my crown, powers and most of my immortality to Finn the Human and make him my successor." Ice King said putting the crown on Finn's head before they were engulfed in bright light screaming in agony before it faded revealing Simon Petrikov and a much paler Finn the Human who started showing one or two of the Ice King's physical traits.

With that Bubblegum and Betty carried them to the Candy Kingdom and put them in hospital beds. After getting them comfortable Betty stayed with them while Bubblegum went to work on her royal duties. However, as PB attended to her kingdom a shadow floated over her head.  
"Hey Bonnie." Marceline said shocking the princess under her.

"GAH!" Bonnibel screamed before looking up to glare at Marceline. "Marceline what are you doing here, and why are you spooking me again?" PB asked.

"I was wondering if you've seen Finn?" Marceline began. "I wanted to apologize to the kid about some stuff that happened." She explained.

"Like secretly seeing his girlfriend for the past couple years behind his back?" PB asked with a glare.

"I guess he came to you about it?" Marceline asked with her head hung a bit low.

"Actually he went to Ice King who was going back to the kingdom after kidnapping me." PB explained. "So care to tell me why you betrayed our best friend in such a way?" Bubblegum asked in a way that promised pain.

"*Sigh* It happened a few weeks ago when I was going to see Finn to see if he could jam with me."

**{Flashback}**

Marceline was flying to the tree house to see if Finn was there and wanted to do a jam session, however, when she got there she saw a fire elemental looking sad, so Marcy being Marcy (and a hero's) friend decided to see if she could help the elemental feel better.

"Hey" Marceline said to the elemental startling her out of her thoughts.

"Gah!" The fire elemental screamed before looking at Marceline.

"Who are you?" The elemental asked.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen, care to tell me your name little girl?" Marcy asked.

"Flame Princess, but my boyfriend calls me FP." FP said expecting Marcy to act like most and show respect now that she knew she was a princess.

"Weird so you're the princess my best friend is dating huh?" Marceline spoke.

"Wait you know Finn?!" FP asked surprised.

"Hehehe yep kid's one friend that comes around once in a lifetime, and coming from me that's saying a ton." Marcy answered with a laugh.

"Well I'm guessing you came to see Finn like I did huh?" FP asked before hanging her head again.

"Yeah thought the kid might be interested in another jam session, but I'm guessing since his girlfriend isn't here then he's probably caught up in trying to save lives." Marceline said before FP looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by jam session?" Flame princess asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh it's when Finn comes over to my place to help me make my music sound better by beat boxing or playing another instrument." Marcy began as she pulled out her base axe. "It's sounded way better since Finn asked me to teach him how to play a guitar." Added the vampire queen.

"Wait you're the reason he's been playing such wonderful music for me?" FP asked stunned.

"Ah so that's why he wanted to learn huh?" Marcy began. "And here I've been thinking he just wanted to play a cooler instrument than Jake." Marceline said before she and FP started to laugh.

As they laughed, however, their hands touched, and when FP looked down and saw that she was beyond shocked.

"How am I able to touch you without hurting you?" FP asked stunned.

"Well being a vampire I'm undead so my skin is naturally cold and unable to be burned except by sunlight." Marcy replied before turning to a blushing FP.

"Finn's been trying through our whole relationship to find a way for us to touch without him being hurt."FP said before looking down again.

However, once Marceline heard that she hugged the fire elemental.

"Don't worry FP if I know Finn he'll find a way for you two to truly be together." Marceline began while tightening the hug. "Plus I bet once he does he'll surprise you by actually proposing." Marcy said with a light laugh.

Unfortunately Flame Princess wasn't paying attention to what Marceline said. She was enjoying being hugged by a non fire elemental without causing them pain. As Marceline was laughing FP turned around and kissed her stunning the Vampire, who soon returned it.

"Wow what was that about FP?" Marcy asked when they finally broke for air from their brief make-out session.

"I-I'm sorry." FP began. "It's just this is the first time I could enjoy being with someone without hurting them like I do Finn."FP said upset with herself before being hugged by Marcy.

"FP relax I enjoyed it a lot." Marcy began. "And while I don't want to hurt Finn, maybe we can help you out." Marceline finished with a smirk.

**{Flashback end}**

"And that's how our secret affair began Bonnie." Marcy started. "You have to understand though I never wanted to hurt Finn." She continued. "Now I just want to find him so FP and I can earn his forgiveness, and she can try and win back her man." Marceline finished.

"*Sigh* Marceline I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you hope." PB began before explaining everything that happened when she and Ice King arrived at his castle.

Marceline was now shocked beyond all thought Finn her best friend, and the kid she could actually date was now laying in a hospital bed slowly taking on the curse that the man who was like a father to her was force to bear for over 1,000 years. Marceline could only fly out to find Flame Princess, and tell her the heartbreaking news she just learned.

As she flew she knew she couldn't do anything else after except hope that the crowns influence is just as powerful on Finn as the Lich's words.

* * *

**And there my friends ends my second chapter for my Adventure Time story. I'm really hoping a lot more people enjoy it this time around. In the meantime I will work on the next chapter in Soldiers of the Skies. I'm also hoping for positive feedback from my readers in this story.**

**Never give up and never stop being a true believer,**

**Gold Testament**


	3. The Ice Prince Cometh

**Hey again guys, and yes I know it hasn't been too long since my last update for "Flames of the Heart." You know I am really hoping people like how this story turns out, and by the way you know how I posted chapter 2 on May 14? Guess what? …I posted chapter 2 on my birthday. I will admit that I do have a poll on my profile for Soldiers of the Skies, but once it's done I'll post a poll for this story too. By the way I sent one guy that reviewed chapter two a question, and I'm still waiting on an answer.**

**Sage of Wisdom: I asked you if you actually thought I'd make the crown's influence stronger than that of the Lich.**

**Everyone knows that Finn can resist the Lich, so if he can do that there is nothing that can destroy him. Besides Martin anyway. **

**Anyway I actually did think about doing what another person asked when they reviewed chapter 1. They asked me to make this a FinnXMarcelineXFlame Princess fic. Once my Soldiers of the Skies poll is done I'll make one asking my fans to decide. I won't allow you to vote in reviews because I made that same mistake in Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan. Votes done in reviews can be too hard to keep track of. I will also start work on updating either Return of the Uzumakis redone, or A Queen's Love. I work on Flames of the Heart between other story updates. Honestly I've been way happy since I finished the Spring Semester at college because I have the whole summer off. That means until I study for the fall semester I am FREE! Free to goof off, free to play video games, and most of all free to work on my fanfiction.**

**Anyway…**

**I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, and neither do all the other people that write Adventure Time fanfics, otherwise someone would've made the Lich Finn's father in the show.**

Talking: Most people in the show

_Thinking: _Most people in the show

(Talking): Lady Rainicorn

_(Thinking): _Lady Rainicorn

**Talking:** The Lich

_**Thinking:**_ The Lich

* * *

The Ice Prince Cometh

Marceline was flying across the grasslands to Flame Princess' house to tell her what she had found out, with tears falling at the thought of what happened to Finn.

"_I can't believe that Finn is taking every influence from the crown into himself from Simon."_ Mary began her train of thought. _"I mean I would give anything to get back the man that was like a father to me, but not at the cost of Finn."_ She finished as she began crying not knowing that she had already arrived at FP's house.

Said princess heard something outside her house, and when she opened the door she was shocked to see a weeping Marceline.

"Marcy what's wrong?" Flame Princess asked as she helped the vampire inside.

"Well I have found out that something big is happening to Finn." Marcy said between breaths.

"What is happening Marceline?" FP asked.

"Remember when I told you about Simon Petrikov?" Marcy asked only to receive a nod.

During their affair Flame Princess learned everything Marcy could tell about the former human that had been like a father to her for most of her childhood before he was completely consumed by the crown. As well as Simon's fiancé coming from 1,000 years in the past to be with him.

"Well it turns out that Betty found a way to free Simon while retaining a bit of the immortality from the crown." Marcy told her flaming lover.

"Marcy that's wonderful news since you'll get back the man that raised you for a good portion of your childhood." FP said with a smile.

"Having Simon back will be terrible if the cost is the crown taking Finn like it took Simon!" Marceline shouted before crying again.

"W-what did you say?" FP asked stunned.

"The one only way for Simon to be freed was to have someone else take on the curse of the crown, and Princess Bubblegum said Finn volunteered without hesitation." Marceline said.

This information stunned Flame Princess worse than when Finn caught her and Marceline making out.

"We've got to try and stop Finn!" FP exclaimed before hurrying to the candy kingdom with Marceline following.

**{Ice crown mindscape}**

Finn the human awake and looked around seeing a frozen wasteland far worse than the Ice Kingdom.

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"You're inside the crown, Finn." Said a voice from behind the boy causing him to turn.

Once he turned he saw Simon and the Ice King standing side by side.

"Wait Simon? Ice King?" Finn began and got nods from the two. "How are you both in here?" He asked only for them to shrug.

"I do, however, know what happened outside the crown thanks to Ice King, and Finn I can't help but be worried for you since you are one of the last two humans in Ooo." Simon said.

"Yeah Finn, Simon told me what we were both like and how I was a consciousness born from the crown, and I am more terrified for you than when the Lich possessed PB." Ice King said shaking a little.

"And terrified you should be foolish little Ice Wizard." Said a voice that came from all directions before a blizzard formed.

"What's going on?!" Finn asked.

"I know why you're here Finn the human." The voice began. "You seek to free Simon while allowing him to retain a little of my immortality while you take on my power." The voice continued. "Since I know that your will is too powerful for my influence unlike that weakling Simon, I shall just duel you and take your body for myself." The voice finished as the blizzard formed an eight foot tall ice warrior armed with a large six foot broadsword and a shield of ice, and atop his head rested the crown of the Ice King.

"This creature must be the embodiment of the crown's own consciousness." Simon said intrigued.

"Smart as always Simon, however, while you are smart your will is weak which allowed me to take over you." The crown began. "At least I am guaranteed a challenge from the boy you would always fail to kill, but Finn I would like to make a wager." The crown finished.

"What sort of wager?" Finn asked the warrior while summoning his grass sword from his wrist.

"Ah dear boy you ready yourself for battle and our bet." The crown spoke.

However, as the crown spoke the trio became confused.

"The wager is simple Finn if you defeat me then not only is Simon freed with partial immortality, but you will have free reign over the powers within me and control over your own mind." The crown began. "Do we have a deal?" The warrior finished.

"To free Simon and for no one to suffer like he did, of course we have a deal." Finn said.

With that said the ice warrior charged at Finn sword held high, and about to strike. However, as the ice sword fell to strike Finn, he moved to the left avoiding the strike while at the same time holding his grass sword to catch the warrior's blade. When the two swords met the grass sword did what it was cursed to do and sliced through the ice warrior's frozen blade like it was butter.

"Wha.." The warrior began. "Impressive child you embrace a cursed weapon as though it were a part of you your whole life." The warrior spoke as he discarded the sword and summoned a war hammer from the ice around.

When he went to smash Finn though the human was already too close to strike, and then faster than the eye could see the ice warrior was sliced in half before Finn appeared in front of him.

"What, what was that?!" The warrior asked stunned from being sliced in half.

"Shadowless thrust, the signature technique of my sword mentor Rattleballs." Finn said with his eyes closed and a proud smile upon his face for mastering his teacher's best move.

"Impressive boy." The warrior began as he used the snow and ice to repair his body. "However, the fight is not over till you die or I yield." The warrior finished, and repaired himself.

However, just when he restored his body he was sliced and diced again by the shadowless thrust, but this time his limbs were severed as he was cut in half.

"You know if you regenerate I'll just slice you into even smaller pieces right?" Finn began. "So just save us both a ton of time and yield." The human finished.

"Very well Finn." The spirit of the crown began. "I yield and my word shall be kept." The spirit said. "Now both of you leave." The spirit finished as Finn and Simon disappeared.

**{Candy Kingdom Infirmary}**

Marceline and Flame Princess had just arrived at the Candy Castle and barged into to infirmary despite Betty, Bubblegum, and Peppermint Butler trying to stop them, however, Jake and Lady Rainicorn were there talking to PB trying to find out where Finn was. Once in the room Finn and Simon were in, FP saw the crown and launched a small fireball that would only hit the crown and miss Finn's head. However, at the very last second it was caught in a pale hand and frozen into a snowball as the figure in Finn's bed slowly rose up revealing the blue shirt similar to that of a prince or viscount, and long black pants with white boots. He slowly turned to the visitors.

"First you cheat on me with one of my closest friends, and then you try to take my head off with a fireball when I was starting to wake up?" The figure began while constantly tossing the snowball into the air and catching it again. "That's cold FP even for the new Ice Prince." Finn said before looking at Simon's still sleeping body.

* * *

**And there is another chapter down. Okay people I'll confess, I wanted to add a bit more to this, but it's supposed to be about Finn being the Ice Prince, so I'll do the rest that I wanted in the next chapter with the end of this one as a recap. I hope the fight between Finn and the spirit of the crown was okay though. In the meantime before I update this again I'll let your minds wander about what Finn is going to do with the snowball, and Simon. Those that figure out what I'm planning will be acknowledged next chapter. **

**Never give up and never stop being a true believer,**

**Gold Testament**


	4. The New Finn and Talk of an Late Wedding

**Hey again my loyal readers. I know that those of you that love this story have been wanting the update, and I'm here to give it to you. Especially since it also has a recap in it. I know it's been a while since I did a recap in any of my stories. However, the recap is definitely necessary for this story. After all there was something I wanted to do, and I did say I would acknowledge those that figured out my plan.**

**Roberto: You were the very first review and the one that first figured it all out. Congratulations buddy.**

**Fiery Crusader: It took two guesses, and for the second one I gave a hint, however, I still enjoy your story. **

**Sadly, though no one else that reviewed wanted to play my game. T^T**

**Well anyway, I want to do my best for this chapter, and give an announcement for the fans of my Soldiers of the Skies story.**

**Currently the poll on allowing Zoe to join Percy's lovers is…**

**Yes – 35 votes**

**No – 6 votes**

**Maybe a couple more story updates, and I'll close the poll before setting up one for this fic. Main reason I'm waiting before doing the poll for this fic is because it's not easy doing polls with reviews. **

**I do not own Adventure Time.**

Talking: Most people in the show

_Thinking: _Most people in the show

(Talking): Lady Rainicorn

_(Thinking): _Lady Rainicorn

**Talking:** The Lich

_**Thinking:**_ The Lich

* * *

**{Last time on Adventure Time}**

_Marceline and Flame Princess had just arrived at the Candy Castle and barged into to infirmary despite Betty, Bubblegum, and Peppermint Butler trying to stop them, however, Jake and Lady Rainicorn were there talking to PB trying to find out where Finn was. Once in the room Finn and Simon were in, FP saw the crown and launched a small fireball that would only hit the crown and miss Finn's head. However, at the very last second it was caught in a pale hand and frozen into a snowball as the figure in Finn's bed slowly rose up revealing the blue shirt similar to that of a prince or viscount, and long black pants with white boots. He slowly turned to the visitors._

"_First you cheat on me with one of my closest friends, and then you try to take my head off with a fireball when I was starting to wake up?" The figure began while constantly tossing the snowball into the air and catching it again. "That's cold FP even for the new Ice Prince." Finn said before looking at Simon's still sleeping body._

**{Now}**

* * *

The New Finn and Talk of an Late Wedding

"Wake up Simon." Finn said as he threw the snowball at Simon's face.

"GAH COLD!" Simon screamed as he woke up and everyone in the room saw him as human as Betty. However, before anything was said Simon turned to Finn, and gave a small glare.

"Why did you throw a snowball to wake me up?" Simon asked Finn.

"Couldn't resist Simon, besides I could have "zapped" your bed and let the frozen mattress wake you." Finn replied with a smirk.

"Wait if that's Simon then who are you?" Jake asked not knowing he was talking to Finn.

Deciding to mess with his bro, Finn stood up and took off the crown and his hat revealing shoulder length pale blond hair. Finn then used his powers to create ice sculptures of him before and after putting on the crown.

"Come on bro I can't believe you would actually forget what I looked like while spending time with Lady." Finn said with a laugh at Jake's shocked face.

(Finn is that really you? What happened, and what did you mean when you said Flame Princess cheated on you?) Lady Rainicorn asked.

Finn's eyes widened briefly before looking at Lady with a smile.

"Well my day started with me going to spend time with FP, but when I saw her she was making out with Marceline. Betty found a way to turn Simon back to normal without anyone else going mad, and now you can address me as either Finn or Ice Prince." Finn said stunning the dog and Rainicorn.

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled before turning to Marceline. "You took the love of my baby bro's life?!" He asked the vampire growling with intent to kill.

This action shocked everyone, because no one would ever expect Jake to look ready to kill Marceline when he's usually terrified of her.

"Look Jake I know I hurt Finn, but don't you think you should really be kicking yourself since you didn't find out till Finn woke up from taking the power of the crown?" Marcy said making things worse.

"YOU'RE TOAST MARCELINE!" Jake yelled as he leaped at the Vampire Queen.

"ZAP!"

Before anyone could move Jake and Marceline were both frozen from the neck down in a huge block of ice.

"Okay now I know why Simon always said that as Ice King before freezing someone." Finn began as he started walking to them. "It's fun to do." He finished.

"Finn buddy why'd you freeze me?" Jake asked hurt.

"Hmm." Simon grunted.

"Simon what is it?" Betty asked as she saw her fiancé get out of bed.

"I was wondering why Jake didn't ask Finn why Finn froze him in a block of ice with Marceline." Simon answered.

"I'M WHAT?!" Jake asked before taking a good look at him and Marcy.

"Finn unfreeze us!" Marceline demanded.

"How else am I supposed to cool you hotheads before you break something?" Finn asked with a shrug.

"He's actually got a point." PB began gaining everyone's attention. "Finn already explained to me, Ice King, and Betty why Jake wasn't the first to find out." She said getting Jake as curious as a cat.

Before anyone spoke Finn put a hand on Jake's head, and lightly pulls it up extending his neck before placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but…" Finn began. "You give terrible advice half the time, and until now I couldn't understand Lady without you or PB to translate for me." He told them also surprising them when he basically said he can now understand Lady.

(Finn you can really understand me now?) Lady asked.

"Yes which means Jake is going to be jealous again Lady." Finn replied.

"Wait, why is Jake going to be jealous that you can understand Lady on your own now?" Marceline asked.

"Because with me being able to understand her without PB and Jake, I can go to Lady for advice before turning to her fiancé." Finn answered.

As Jake was seething about that fact Flame Princess decided to speak.

"Finn about what happened." FP began until she was cut off by Finn poking the gem in her forehead.

The sight of him touching her without any protection shocked not only her, but everyone else in the room as well.

"With the power and alterations from the crown I can touch you with my bare hands just like Marceline." Finn told her.

"Ironic." Bubblegum said when she regained her composure.

"What do you mean Princess?" Jake asked.

"Think about it Jake." PB began. "It's kind of obvious that Flame Princess only cheated on Marceline because they could touch without Marcy being burned." She explained.

"And now Finn is able to touch her without being burned right after Flame Princess ruined their relationship." Simon said as he adjusted his glasses while also making Flame Princess sad.

"Simon, Princess, it's not just ironic." Betty began. "It's a bittersweet loss for Flame Princess." She added making the fire elemental sadder.

With everything PB, Simon, and Betty were saying FP started to turn her sadness into rage, however, seeing what was about to happen Finn summoned an icy wind to push the block holding Jake and Marceline at FP. The heat from her rage melted the ice before it even got close to her, but there was nothing stopping Marceline from landing on Flame Princess and nothing stopping Jake from landing on Marcy.

"Wow you have a good grasp on some of my old powers Finn." Simon began. "However, I would like to know what your plans are now in regards to your house and the Ice Kingdom?" The ex Ice King asked.

"Oh about that…" Finn began. "I was actually thinking of leaving it as it is, but setting up a house next to the tree fort for all the penguins. Gunter, however, will not be with them." Finn stated.

"What will happen to him?" Simon asked worried for the penguin that cared about him more than the others.

"He'll be with you and Betty since we all know Gunter would only break bottles to get Ice King's attention, your attention Simon." Finn answered.

"Wow bro you've thought of a lot." Jake began. "What about when Simon and Betty finally get married?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"That's a surprise that will also include a Lumpy Space Princessicle." Finn told his brother.

"Wait why would you freeze a princess when you know it would cause trouble with Lumpy Space and LSP's parents?" PB asked.

"We all know that LSP will try to hijack the wedding to make herself the most important person there, and we all know peaceful methods won't work with her." Finn explained. "Plus they have waited a thousand years to be married, and I want their wedding to be perfect." Finn added.

"Well I intend to help by being the-" PB started before Finn cut her off.

"You can't be the priest PB you and FP have to be the bridesmaids while Marceline is the maid of honor since Simon was like a father to her." Finn spoke silencing PB.

"You know it's kind of weird seeing Finn have a bunch of details for our wedding planned, when we haven't even set up a date for it." Simon said to Betty.

"Simon I was planning a wedding between me and FP one day by myself, and even though that plan is ruined, I can at least plan out a good wedding for a couple that 1,000 years overdue to spend their lives together." Finn explained surprising them all, and striking a serious blow to Flame Princess.

"_Finn actually planned out a wedding for the two of us?"_ FP thought feeling sorrow rushing through her heart.

* * *

**I could've added even more, but I thought this might be a good stopping point. By the way I was thinking of making Simon and Betty's wedding two months after this event so the princesses, and everyone else ever bugged by the Ice King can get to know Simon. Also let me know what you think about the future Lumpy Space Princessicle. Everybody hates LSP and nothing would be lower for the most selfish, self centered, and self obsessed person in all of Ooo that to crash a wedding that's waited over one thousand years to happen.**

…**Anyway…**

**Never give up, and never stop being a true believer.**

**G.T. out!**


End file.
